Cambios e Independencia
by Cristian Reynolds
Summary: La vida de Ronald Imparable cambia cuando sucede el peor momento de su vida sentimental con Kim Possible ¿Sera que podrá adaptarse a los cambios? ¿Podrá Kim resolver sus asuntos privados? Primer fic de este fandom.
1. Capítulo 1: Prólogo

_**Kim Possible no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Disney Channel.**_

 _Cambios e independencia_

 _Por: Cristián Reynolds_

 _Prólogo_

* * *

Ron Imparable y Kim Possible eran una pareja de ensueño y la envidia de otras parejas. De ser amigos por más de 14 años a novios de una inesperada manera. Desde aquel incidente del ataque diablo del Dr. Drakken, cuando se creía que la heroína adolescente lo daba la batalla por perdida, su mejor amigo fue contrario a esas frases y la animó para luchar en ese incidente. Además de que por accidente el rubio confesó sus sentimientos desde que el Synthdroide de Eric apareció en sus vidas. Kim se dio cuenta que él era honesto a sus palabras, gracias a eso mentalmente se volvió fuerte, pudo al fin vencer tanto a Shego como a Drakken y evitó un desastre de poderosas proporciones.

En esa misma noche todo cambió tras el beso que se habían dado en el baile. Fue raro al principio pero luego se acostumbrarían a esa clase de afecto siempre y cuando el padre de la pelirroja, Dr. Timothy Possible lo permitía. Oficialmente eran novios y vivían una vida muy linda y feliz.

Pero todo se tornó de color rosa a oscuro y eso se demostró dos semanas después del prom.

* * *

Ron recogía con un dolor y tristeza sus cosas de su cuarto, y los guardaba en su maleta de viaje. Había muchas razones para irse de Middelton; Sus padres ya tenían un empleo con más sueldo que el que tenían, aunque no impedirían los constantes viajes que realizaban cada semana; la casa quedaba a unas cuadras de la secundaria de la ciudad vecina de Upperton.

Pero quizás la gran circunstancia que lo afectó seriamente fue con su ahora ex novia ocurrido ayer.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Ronald caminaba tranquilamente a la casa del clan Possible como era de costumbre para recoger a Kim e irse a la secundaria. Sonriente y valeroso, entró a ese lugar considerado como su segundo hogar._

— _¡Muy buenos días Sr y Sra Possible!_

— _Buenos días Ron. — La doctora estaba muy satisfecha de tener a alguien tan especial como él para su hija._

— _Hola Ronald. ¿Listo para el día de clases? — El papá de la joven leía el periódico satisfecho de ver al joven._

— _Sip, siempre y cuando no me distraiga por las dulces caricias de Kim... ¡No! quise decir de tono excesivo._

— _¿Quieres desayunar? — La mujer ofrece amablemente su preparada comida._

— _No veo el por qué no. — Ronald agarra los alimentos y come calladamente. Escuchó unos sonidos de bajada de las gradas. Al oír el sonido de la puerta apareció la razón de su vida. Kim._

— _¡ Ron! — La joven lo abraza por detrás y antes que le diera un beso en la mejilla, Ron aprovecha y la besa en los labios. En ese mismo momento los gemelos Jim y Tim sacan el megáfono y gritan._

— _¡IIiuuu! ¡Hagan eso en otro lado!_

— _¡Chicos! — La Dra. Possible les da una llamada de atención quitando el megáfono._

— _¿ OK..? ¿Como amaneciste? — El chico rubio saboreo esos labios de su novia._

— _Soñando contigo. Muchas aventuras juntos._

— _Asombroso. — Aprovechando la distracción Rufus salió del bolsillo de los pantalones del chico rubio y devora el desayuno. — Ojalá fuera un día normal. Sin que Barkin me lleve a detención de nuevo como todos los días._

— _Nadie quiere ir a detencion a pasar tiempo con el Director Barkin — Kim va a su sitio y come. — Me pregunto por qué Bonnie siempre se salva de eso._

— _No tengo idea. Pero bueno, estoy listo para este día._

— _Igual yo, sé que lo lograremos juntos.— la pelirroja entrelaza su mano con la de Ron—. La clase de Biología es clave por que tenemos examen mañana._

— _Chicos, lamento interrumpir pero creo que faltan 20 minutos para el inicio de clases. — Ann sonreía mientras alistaba sus cosas para ir a su trabajo de neuróloga._

— _¡Oh Dios mío! — velozmente la chica corre a su cuarto para cambiarse de prendas. Ron se rió._

* * *

 _Despues de despedir de sus padres, durante el camino la pareja tomada de la mano llegaba a la secundaria de Middelton con un objetivo en mente: pasar el resto del día juntos. Mientras hablaban de su proxima cita de fin de semana en los bosques, Monique los esperaba con alegría._

— _¡Hola chica! ¿Tuviste tus sueños de lluvia de besos con Ron? — Con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa, la chica afroamericano veía a ambos._

— _¡Monique! Eso no pasó. — la chica pelirroja se sonroja._

— _Yo sólo fingiré que jamás pasó. — Ron comienza a reír levemente._

— _Ya basta Ron. — La chica sonríe mientras le da un leve puñetazo al hombro de su novio._

— _Chicos, ¿ya vieron que Josh Mankey regresó hoy? Sus padres volvieron de Lowerton._

— _No sabía eso. — Su mente estaba diferente ¿Por qué tiembra cuando mencionó a Josh? pero se las arregló para recordar. — Pero ¿Por qué cuentas esto? Sabes que tengo pareja. — Kim se acurruca en el pecho del rubio._

— _Exacto. Además dudo de que ese chico mono se acuerde de KP._

— _No no. — Rufus asiente velozmente._

— _Pues no quise alarmarlos. Yo creo que es para ver a Tara._

— _Lamento la interrupción pero es hora de recoger mis libros. Tengo clase de historia hoy y no quiero que el Sr. Barkin me mande a detención otra vez simplemente por ser yo. — Ron besa en la sien de Kim. Ella sentía maripositas cuando sentía esos labios del joven. — Te quiero Kim. ¡Nos vemos más tarde Monique!_

 _Ron se fue corriendo; las dos jóvenes iban a conversar sobre su dia de compras pero Kim sintió algo que tocaba su hombro, sintiendo chispas en la columna vertebral._

— _Hola Kim. — Precisamente era la voz de su ex, Josh. ¿Por qué volvió?_

— _Será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos más tarde Kim. — Monique caminaba con una incertidumbre. No le gustaba para nada la vuelta de Josh._

— _Josh...¿Como estás? — Kim miro al hombre quien fuera su crush en el pasado. Algo estaba por cambiar drásticamente._

* * *

 _En los casilleros Ron recogió sus libros Y dio sus últimos repasos antes de comenzar las clases y simplemente caminaba en dirección al salón. Tenia ansias de hablar con su novia. Se sentía el chico más afortunado del mundo con tener a Kim en su vida y se imagina un mundo en que ambos compartían su amor verdadero. Por accidente se topó con Bonnie interrumpiendo tales fantasías._

— _¡Fija en donde pisas, perdedor! — La joven morena lo miraba con desprecio._

— _Lo siento BonBon. Fue sin querer. — Ron se fue corriendo felizmente. — ¿Sabes algo? Kim es más sexy que tú._

— _¡No me digas así! ¡Dejame en paz Imparable! — Ella se enojó y siguió su camino con su grupo de porristas._

 _En el camino iba al casillero de su novia pero no la halló. Trató de buscarla en el pasillo, pero la ventana que se encontraba al final del espacio, lo mato._

 _Al ver la plazoleta de la secundaria a través de los cristales, su corazón se detuvo en seco. Vio la peor escena de su joven vida. Kim estaba besando a Josh._ _ **¡Kim Possible besando a Josh Mankey!**_

— _No... — Veía esa escena que jamás borraría su mente. Sintió su corazón hacerse pedazos, o más bien sintió una puñalada en el pecho. Su novia, su amor, su mejor amiga de hace 14 años besaba al chico mono. Lo peor es que lo abrazaba cariñosamente. — ¿Cuando pasó esto? Esto es una pesadilla, debo despertar. ¡Despierta Ron! — Intentó cerrar sus ojos pero era la realidad. Rufus miró aquella escena y lo consoló._

— _Hola Ron. ¿Listo para la clase de historia? — Félix se acercó a su amigo, pero no reaccionaba. Al observar a esas personas por el ventanal, no podía creer que Kim le hiciera eso.— ¿Estás bien Ron? — Sin respuesta. "Pobre Ron. Por qué Kim le hizo esto. Ron no merece este tipo de sufrimiento. ¿Los mejores amigos hacen eso? Creo que esto es malo" entonces Félix le tocó la espalda en señal de consuelo._

— _Kim... Ella... Yo...— Iba a llorar pero al ver a sus amigos, decidió aguantar. — Lo sabía, Kim no que quería._

— _¿Que quieres decir?_

— _Fueron las dos semanas mas felices de mi vida, no creí que esto pasaría. Oh no, mejor debimos quedar como amigos. No debí decir mis sentimientos hacia ella desde esa noche del incidente del ataque Diablo. Me siento utilizado, como si me tiraran a la basura. No sé qué hacer. Debo salir de aquí. — Ronald seguía viendo a la pareja caminar a la secundaria. Era hora de aterrizar a la dura realidad._

— _Hey, no quiero alarmar pero ya viene Barkin. Es mejor darnos prisa antes de que te mande a detención._

— _Si... Si, hay que ir a clases, aunque no tengo animos de hacer algo. Si el Señor Barkin quiere castigarme que lo haga. Ya no me importa esto.— Ron desvío su mirada y caminó a su aula acompañado de Félix que le dio su apoyo incondicional en esos casos, al igual que su amiguito Rufus. El rubio pensaba que seguía en un cuento de horror o un sueño maltrecho que debía despertar para fingir que esto no pasaba. Pero su corazón decía lo contrario. Estaba roto e irreparable._

* * *

 _No era sorpresa que Barkin le haya dado otro fin de semana de detención. El director tenía cierto grado de desprecio hacia el joven rubio. Pero rara vez admitió que lo había salvado muchas situaciones. Pero realmente no esperaba un inesperado cambio. Las respuestas de Stoppable los había dicho de forma correcta, no se quejó de los castigos que le daría como tareas extra. Él se quedó callado, no dijo nada. Sólo atendió la clase y nada más. Sin emociones, sin ánimo y sin oponerse._

 _Ron salió del aula directo hacia su casillero y pasó desapercibido de todos los estudiantes. No quería encontrarse con Kim después de lo que había hecho. Al recoger otros libros para su siguiente sesión, el sonido de su celular lo alarmó. Era un mensaje de su papá, decía así:_

 _**Hijo, recoge tus cosas de la secundaria. Despidete de todos tus amigos o conocidos. Te daremos más detalles de lo que pasa aquí. Por cierto, ya tenemos los trámites para el traspaso a tu nueva secundaria, sólo recibe los papeles. Papá.**_

 _Ahora más que nunca empacó todo y camino hacia la oficina de la dirección de su escuela para hacer sus papeleos correspondientes. Necesitaba aire para calmar y respirar para asumir algunos lazos rotos. Lo curioso es que Kim no lo había encontrado;_ _caminó tranquilo a la salida pero Bonnie volvió a molestarlo._

— _¡Hey perdedor! Debes ayudarnos con nuestra coreografía. Sé que estás en el equipo de fútbol pero..._

— _Lo siento BonBon pero esta vez estaré ocupado. No te preocupes, será la última vez que te veré y te hablaré. — Bonnie se confundió con esa frase. Ron mostraba su faceta de bromista._

— _¡Ya deja de decirme así! — a la morena se le agotaba la paciencia._

— _Bueno, está bien Bonnie. De todos modos extrañare tua palabras de aliento. Nos vemos pronto. — Ron salió corriendo de vuelta a su casa. La porrista estaba aturdida. ¿Que quiso decir con eso?_

* * *

 _Al ver su casa, estaban los empleados de mudanza levantando los muebles de gran tamaño. Sus padres estaban empacando unas cajas._

— _¿Que está pasando aquí?_

— _Hijo, tenemos nuevos ascensos de nuestros trabajos. Nos dijeron que iríamos a Upperton porque se encuentra la sede principal de nuestros oficios.— su papá, el Sr. Craig Stoppable estaba pacifico._

— _Aunque será aún más difícil por que tenemos que viajar para hacer muchos negocios de la tasa de valores. — la Sr. Sarai Stoppable estaba angustiada sobre esto. Debían llegar a Upperton en menos de 24 horas._

— _Oh, no me esperé esto. De todos modos, quería irme de este lugar._

— _¿Por qué? Pensé que te opondrías. — Sarai se sorprendió._

— _Bueno, la secundaria aquí es muy difícil, hay muchas dificultades. Yy... — Ron no quería contar lo del incidente con Kim._

— _¿Pero y Kim? Eres su novio y debes decir eso._

— _Bueno, sobre eso... Creo que no hubo nada entre ella y yo._

— _¡¿Qué?! — Sus padres se sorprenden de esto. — ¿Por qué hijo?_

— _Digamos que sólo fui su reemplazo temporal. Sólo que no me di cuenta de eso, por que hoy en la mañana la vi besando a ese Josh mono. En fin, no quiero saber nada de ella._

 _Los padres estaban sin habla tras esto. Pero recurrieron a la única ayuda para animarlo._

— _Lo siento hijo. Lamento que te pase eso.— su papá lo abraza. Al igual que su madre por qlgunos minutos. Al separarse se ven tristes, esta clase de afectos familiares sucedía cuando un grave incidente ocurría y lo de Ron no fue una excepción._

— _¿Puedo quedarme aquí está noche? Prometo que mañana tempranamente iremos a Upperton. Necesito un poco de espacio._ — _Ron estaba a punto de romper en llanto. Sus padres se pusieron de acuerdo._

— _Claro hijo. Cualquier cosa que necesites estamos aquí. — Sarai asentía tristemente. Y vio a su hijo subir hacia su cuarto._

 _Durante el resto del día no quería hacer nada. Lo único que hizo fue llorar hasta llegar el siguiente día._

 **Fin Flashback**

Ron cerro sus maletas y estaba listo para el viaje. Aunque debía conversar con Kim por última vez y dejar las cosas claras. Era hora de que la verdad fuera destapada.

* * *

Kim se sentía terrible y no pudo dormir todo ese dia, de nuevo los sentimientos hacia Josh la invadieron y fue inevitable sentirse atraída hacia él. Dejo de un lado su sano romance con Ronald y hizo lo que su mente decía, se quedó con el chico popular durante ese lapso de tiempo. Llegó a casa y se durmió con pensamientos confundidos.

Al dia siguiente en la escuela no fue la excepción de decir chismes sobre este incidente, unos decían que la reciente relación entre la chica pelirroja y Josh era normal según la mal llamada "cadena alimenticia"; Pero otros fueron testigos de ver a Ronald siendo el rechazado y reemplazado.

Kim en su camino en los pasillos estaba aún confundida. No pudo descansar por decidir entre Ron o Josh.

" _¿Qué me está pasando? Por qué dejé que Josh me bese. Estaba muy vulnerable a esto, no pude resistir viéndolo. Es muy guapo y coqueto, pero... ¿Y Ron? Oh no, ¡¿Que he hecho?! ¡Dejé a Ron todo el día!. Me siento fatal, Quiero seguir con Ron, es dulce, cariñoso y mi mejor amigo. Pero Josh es todo lo que una chica desea. No sé qué decidir. Vamos, debo pensar y tomar esa decisión."_

 _La pelirroj_ a sabía que tenía ciertos sentimientos a Mankey que no los ha podido suprimir. Creyó que Ronald era lo mejor que había pasado en si vida y estaba en lo cierto. Ron era una persona leal, amable y muy cariñoso que inclusive sacrificaría su vida por tenerla a salvo; las ventajas de tener a su mejor amigo; pero estaba en un círculo vicioso donde no sabía tomar buenas decisiones al respecto. Trató de buscar a Ronald en todo el campus pero no fue posible. Estaba consciente de que la relación que tenía era buena pero forzada. Que era mejor como amigo que como novio y debía saberlo. Estaba preocupada porque tal vez Ron ya hubiera sabido al respecto sobre el beso con Josh. Lo peor es que sus padres sospecharon sobre la ausencia de su casi ex novio.

" _Debo hablar con Ron. Creo que tengo mi decisión tomada. Lo siento por herirte."_

Desafortunadamente no lo habia hallado en ese dia, y la situación se complicaba. Debía hablar sobre la situación y lo más probable, romper ese vínculo romántico que llevaba hace dos semanas y volver a ser antes, los mejores amigos de toda la vida

No sabía cuán equivocada estaba.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Hola cómo están, me llamó Cristián Reynolds y debuto en este fandom interesante de Kim Possible. Espero que les haya gustsdo esta historia que queria hacer durante un largo tiempo.**

 **¿Que les parece mi debut con esta historia?**

 **Un comentario sería fundamental para continuar con mis fics en un tiempo factible. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en un próximo cap.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Confrontaciones

Capítulo 2: Confrontaciones.

 _ **No poseo derechos de Kim Possible.**_

 _Cambios e Independencia_

 _Por: Cristian Reynolds_

 _Capítulo 2: Confrontaciones_

* * *

Eran las 3:30 p.m. y debían salir de la ciudad en media hora. La casa esraba vacia, no quedaría cuadros, muebles y cosas así. Ronald tenía empaquetado todo para su viaje, pero antes decide hablar con sus padres.

— ¿Puedo despedirme de mis amigos? Prometo volver lo más antes posible.

— Claro hijo. Está en todo tu derecho. — Sarai recogía algunos enseres en su automóvil.

Ron corrió con su motoneta a toda maquina y la primera casa a la que iba era el de su mejor amigo Félix. Al llegar estaciona su coche y camina hacia la puerta y Félix lo recibe como normalmente lo hacía.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Rufus!— Hacen su señal de manos de saludo. — Que bueno verlos.

— Gracias Félix. Debo hablar contigo. Es una situación complicada. — Félix noto el rostro de incertidumbre de Ron.

— Sí, pasa. — Félix indicó el ingreso a la sala.

—¿ Por cierto tienes pizza para mi amiguito?

— Yummi... ¡Pizza! — El ratopin se ríe y se suelta del hombro de su portador. Ambos amigos se ríen de las acciones del animalito.

* * *

Kim buscaba por todas partes a Ronald en la secundaria, por desgracia no había ningún rastro de él, en ninguna clase estaba presente. Estaba preocupada, la no aparición de su amigo significaba que algo andaba mal. En tiempo de salida corrió a su casillero y se contactó con Wade para que diera la ubicación a través de su comunicador. La respuesta fue rápida.

— Hola Kim. — El chico de color, de baja estatura responde.

— Wade, necesito saber dónde está Ron. No lo he hallado en la escuela y no me contesta mis llamadas.

— Kim, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ya te he dicho sobre la privacidad...

— Por favor, es de suma urgencia.

Wade no podía negar las pretensiones de la heroína adolescente, así que abre l

El mapa señalando la ubicación con el chip de rastreo que le implantaron en el cuello de Ron.

— Aquí dice que está en la casa de Félix. Además datos confirman que él ya no hace parte de este lugar.

— ¡¿Qué?! — La pelirroja se sorprende por lo último.

— Dice que se cambió de secundaria aunque exactamente no se sabe en cual.— Wade lo decía contundente.

— Oh no. ¡Debo irme! Cualquier caso avísame en caso de que presente un altercado con los villanos.

— estoy al tanto de eso. Suerte. — Se desconecta la señal.

Kim corrió tan rápido como pudo a ese lugar.

* * *

— ¡¿Que?! ¡No puedes estar hablando enserio! — Félix se sorprende de esa noticia.

— Es la verdad. Debo irme de aquí. Mis padres han conseguido un nuevo trabajo con un sueldo más alto, aunque no cambia que ellos no estén. Tienen que viajar constantemente.

— ¿Y alguien más sabe de esto?

— No y es mejor que nadie lo sepa, no quiero que me busquen por lastima. Te digo esto por que eres mi mejor amigo, además ya sabes lo de Kim y yo.

— ¿Cuando volverás?

— No te puedo decir cuando, pero volveré un día. Además estaremos jugando online videojuegos.

— Oh, ya veo. — Félix con sus manos tapa su rostro en señal de depresión. Su único mejor amigo se iba de la ciudad. Rufus también se ponía triste por ese momento.

— Lamento ser un un malo mensajero. Pero debía decirte esto.

— Si, está bien. Entiendo eso, así que pues cuando regreses estaré preparado para una partida de lucha libre. — Félix comenzó a sonreír.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Es badical! Oh vaya la hora. — Ron ve su reloj. — Debemos irnos. Creo que esto es una despedida.

— Los echaré de menos amigos. La verdad son los únicos que me han apoyado en todo. Les debo mucho hermano.

— Hey no es nada. Somos amigos y eso realmente lo vale para mi. — Ambos includo Rufus se abrazan en señal de adiós. — Siempre te recordaré mejor amigo.

— Igual. Suerte en su nueva ciudad. — Se separan del abrazo y Ron con Rufus dejan a Félix tristes. La siguiente parada rápida era precisamente la casa de los Possible.

— ¿Rufus podrías ayudar a mis padres? — El rubio le preguntó y el roedor asiente obedeciendo su orden. Ron siguió su caminata.

* * *

Llegó a su segunda casa, y precisamente todos sin Kim estaban haciendo sus actividades cotidianas.

— ¡Ronald! ¡Que bueno volverte a ver. No te he visto en todo el día— La doctora Ann sonríe.

— Igualmente Dra. Possible. Pero necesito hablar con su familia un momento, es de suma urgencia.

— Oh, si quieres llamaré a Kim para...

— Oh no es necesario que la contacten. Es una noticia que les implica a ustedes, sólo tomará unos minutos.

— Está bien. — Ann comenzaba a alterarse levemente, algo iba mal con él. Entraron a la casa y vio que Tim y Jim jugaban un nuevo videojuego del espacio y James leyendo su periódico tradicional.

Éste último hablo de forma severa.

— Ronald. ¿Por qué no has llevado a Kim aquí? Se supone que vendrían juntos. — James aún seguía leyendo el periódico.

— Lamento haber incumplido mi deber pero hay cosas pero hay algo que debe saber.

— ¿De qué se trata? — El padre se separa de su periódico y ve al rubio con tono de preocupación.

— Antes que comience debo aclarar que no fui yo el que comenzó, simplemente fue por magia o algo así. Además Rufus es mi testigo, lo juro por mis nachos. — La familiq asiente en señal de aprobación. — No traje a KP por que ya no soy su novio.

Silencio... Un oscuro silencio invadió la casa de los Possible; Incluso Jim y Tim se vieron estupefactos tras la declaración de su "hermano mayor".

— Q..¿Qué quieres decir Ronald? — a Ann le iba a dar un infarto.

— Ya no soy novio de su hija, lastimosamente. — Ron corrige la frase. — No lo tomen a mal, quiero decir que no fue mi intención, la verdad andaba feliz, incluso ese momento en que ella me confesó sus sentimientos fue el día más feliz que tuve en mi frustrada vida. Pero desde ayer me di cuenta que jugaba con mis sentimientos, que me tomó como uno del montón. Lo peor es que lo viví enfrente de mis ojos, ¡la vi besando a Josh Mankey! — Ron gritó pero sintiéndose herido y maltrecho, le salieron unas lágrimas. — ¡¿y saben lo que me dio la piedra?! Que ella no me avisó. Debía decirles esto y más que todo a usted Doctor P. — Señala sus mirada a el padre de la heroína. — antes de que me envíe al agujero profundo espacial.

Tristeza, decepción y rabia se vio en la familia Possible; su hija podía cometer errores pero la declaración de Ronald fue quizás el más peor y el más irreversible que les haya pasado. Lo siguiente que hicieron es consolar a su " hijo adoptivo " abrazándolo en forma grupal.

— Lo lamento Ronald. — Ann lloraba por el desastre que ocasionó su hija, tenía vergüenza de que esto pasara. — Lamento que mi hija te hiciera esto.

— Lo lamento mucho. — Jim estaba en silencio.

— Igual, pensé que era una broma. — Tim dijo lo mismo.

— Ronald, lamento mucho que mi hija te hiciera esto. Nunca creí que tal cosa arruinara tu vida. — James estaba en silencio, su "hijo" estaba golpeado emocionalmente.

— Y otra cosa más. La razón de mi visita es que me mudaré de ciudad. — Ron lo confiesa, Ann lo apreta rogando a gritos que esto fuera un sueño.

— Sabíamos de eso Ronald. Tus padres ya nos dijeron las razones. Enserio nos duele mucho verte partir. — James lloraba abiertamente.

— Oh, eso explica todo.— Ron se separa del abrazo y los ve fijamente. — No quería ser portador de malas noticias. — Ron ve el reloj, faltaba 10 para las hora de salida. — Es mi hora de marcharme, lamento profundamente que le haya roto el corazón a KP. Por cierto no quiero que la avisen a donde me fui. Por favor.

—Todo esto pasó tan rápido, pero debemos respetar tu derecho. Te extrañaremos. — Ann abrazó por última vez a su ahijado.

— También los echaré de menos. Gracias y mil gracias por su gran apoyo. Son mi segunda familia. — Con su típica sonrisa Ron miro por última vez al clan, y se despidió, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su casa.

Obviamente los Possible lo echarían mucho de menos.y más los gemelos.

Antes de regresar a través de un reloj comunicador Ron contacta a Wade consiguiendo con éxito.

— Hola Ron.

— Wade, debo pedir dos cosas antes de que me hagas preguntas. Primero desactiva mi chip de rastreo que tengo instalado en mi nuca, y segundo, no revele información a nadie, ni mucho menos a Félix y a Kim sobre mi salida de aquí.— El chico informático se había sorprendido por el chip, pensó que sólo Kim sabía de eso.

— Listo, desactivando tu sistema de rastreo. — Wade teclea borrando los comandos. —¿ Y dime por qué haces eso?

— Creo que los videoclips de la secundaria tienen pruebas. Sólo diré que entro en mudanza hacia una nueva ciudad, pero seguiré prestando mis servicios de agente secreto. Además solo tendré a Kim en caso de emergencia, somos compañeros.

— Oh ya veo la razón. — Wade miró la escena romántica de la agente y el chico mono besándose. — Lamento eso Ron.

— No te preocupes, sabía que eso iba a pasar. En fin apenas pise en mi nuevo sitio actualizaré mis datos para no dejar rastro aquí. De todos modos comenzaré mi entrenamiento intensivo para reforzar en las misiones.

— Ok, avisa si necesitas algo más.

— Gracias Wade. Ron fuera. — Se desconecta la señal y corre a su destino, aunque se frena al ver a escasos metros a la persona que no quería ver. Kim que venía regresando de la casa de Felix sin resultados, pero lo vio fijamente.

— ¿Ron? — Las manos de Kim comenzaron a sudar de nervios.

— ¿Kimberly? — Ron tenía prisa, no quería perder el tiempo para conversar con su ex. Kim se sorprende por su nuevo modo de llamarla.

— Ron, ¿A donde vas?

— Creo que no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora si me disculpas tengo unas cosas por hacer. — Ron comienza a alejarse pero Kim detiene su salida.

— ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Por qué te comportas así? — La pelirroja entra en la discusión.

— ¿De qué? ¿De que duramente sea libre de ti?— la mujer se congeló con esas palabras. ¿Acaso sabía lo de su beso con Josh?

— ¿Que dices?

— No soy el idiota bufonesco como lo piensas, lo sé todo. — El corazón de Kim se congeló de la sorpresa. — Es increíble que me hagas esto, debiste haberlo dicho antes de que me aceptaras como tu novio, te juro que nada de esto pasaría si me lo huberias explicado bien.

— Ron, escucha, es que Josh vino de repente y mis emociones...— La heroína trataba de enmendar el asunto, pero fracasaba.

—¡ Ese es tu problema! Eres inestable cuando ves a tu crush otra vez, ahora entiendo que sólo me has usado de marioneta en esas dos semanas que llevábamos de novios, echando todo a perder incluso nuestra amistad.

— Ron, yo no quería eso, la verdad te quiero mucho y sabes que te aprecio, pero mi corazón decide cosas extrañas, a veces suele equivocarse. — La heroína intenta entrelazar sus manos con las de Ron.

— ¿Y conmigo ese corazón se equivocó? Parece que si, te vi que besabas a Josh con locura. — _"¡Oh no! ¡Lo sabe!"_ La mente de la pelirroja se quedó estupefacta.— A decir verdad siempre me viste como amigo que como novio, te notaba insegura y todo eso. Pero ahora que sé la razón de tu misterioso cambio, me he dado cuenta que no sólo me has destruido el corazón, también nuestra amistad. Que feo se siente que me hayas traicionado, te amaba profundamente, pero fui un tremendo idiota. — Ron se aleja de la joven. Ella lo detiene.

— Ron lo siento, ¿Podemos enmendar esto? ¿Al menos quedarnos como amigos?— Ella lloraba y tenía ganas de abrazarlo e incluso besarlo.

— Lo que me has hecho es suficiente, creo que paulatinamente se recuperaría la amistad entre nosotros. Pero ahora dirigeme la palabra como compañero de equipo, necesito estar solo y para que no sientas presion, ve libremente donde Joshua a decir cuánto lo amas y lo quieres; lo nuestro incluso lnuestra amistad se acabó. — Ron se aleja definitivamente y corre a su casa.

Kim tenía ganas de detener a su ex, pero sus piernas no podían mover, se quedó inmóvil, llorando y suplicando por su regreso, sólo allí se quedó. Lo que ella no iba a saber es que se marcharía de su vida literalmente.

* * *

Ron volvió a su casa muy calmado, Rufus se sube y se pone en su hombro derecho mostrando una vez más el apoyo.

— Listo amiguito, ya es hora de salir de aquí. — El chico acaricia a su amigo de confianza. Observa que todo estaba listo, los camiones de mudanza ya cargados, y la casa sola.

— ¡Ron! Sube al auto, es hora de irse. — Craig lo invitaba y sin previo aviso se sube al vehículo.

— Es hora de un gran cambio, sé que mi vida mejorará. — Sonrió.

Los carros comenzaron su movilización hacia Upperton, el viaje iba a ser un poco extenso. Ron sonrió, dejaría esta ciudad donde no era respetado, libre de todos, de Bonnie, de Tara, del molesto Barkin y sobre todo de Kim Possible. Aunque extrañaba al clan del mismo apellido.

El atardecer estaba empezando, y con el Ron Imparable se marchaba para siempre hacia una nueva aventura en Upperton.

* * *

 **Y aquí está el segundo cap. Perdón por la demora, pero debía hacer algunas cosillas. Cualquier review es bienvenido sea bueno o malo, y gracias por leer la historia. Los veré en un próximo cap.**


End file.
